1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit (IC) devices, and in particular to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as demand increases for high-voltage devices, such as power semiconductor devices, there has been an increasing interest in research for high-voltage metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (HV MOSFETs) applied in high-voltage devices.
Among the various types of high voltage metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (HV MOSFETs), semiconductor devices such as lateral double diffused metal-oxide-semiconductor (LDMOS) devices are often used.
However, with the trend of size reduction in semiconductor fabrication, the critical size of high-voltage MOSFETs for high-voltage devices needs to be reduced further. Thus, a reliable high-voltage MOSFET for high-voltage devices having a reduced size is needed to meet device performance requirements such as driving currents, on-resistances, and breakdown voltages, as the needs and trends in size reduction of high-voltage devices continue.